mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacen Flynn
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | other_names = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = 185 | reach = | style = | stance = | fightingoutof = Twin Falls, Idaho, United States | team = | trainer = | rank = black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | yearsactive = 1999–present | mmawins = 8 | mmakowins = | mmasubwins = 7 | mmadecwins = 1 | mmalosses = 2 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = 2 | mmadqlosses = | mmadraws = | mmancs = | occupation = | university = | spouse = | relatives = | students = | club = | school = | url = | boxrec = | sherdog = 337 | footnotes = | updated = }} Jacen Flynn (born July 26, 1978) is an American professional mixed martial artist who competes in the middleweight division. A professional MMA competitor since 1999, Flynn fought in various promotions such as King of the Cage and Bas Rutten Invitational Tournaments. Flynn is also set to be a competitor in the Ultimate Fighting Championship's Ultimate Fighter season 11 in 2010. Flynn holds notable wins over MMA veterans, Denis Kang and Dean Lister. Flynn also founded "The Strep Choke" which is a variation of a rear naked choke named after the "Strep virus" due to the similarity in pain. The choke utilises the stronger muscles in the shoulders and back, which combined with a triangle body lock, gives more control and a faster submission. Away from mixed martial arts, Flynn is a social worker. Mixed Martial Arts Bas Rutten Invitational Flynn started his MMA career in 1999 at the second Bas Rutten Invitational tournament. Flynn won his first fight of the night against Roberto Ramirez, winning via keylock submissions in the first round. This meant Flynn progressed to the next round, the very same night, where he would meet MMA veteran Denis Kang. Flynn won via guillotine choke in the first round. Flynn competed at the next Bas Rutten Invitational against Mark DaPolito almost a year later, where once again, he won via first round submission, this time via a rear naked choke. King of the Cage A year after his win over DaPolito, Flynn fought in the King of the Cage promotion against Mark Painter. Flynn was victorious via kimura submission at 2.34 of round 1. In February 2001, Flynn faced MMA veteran Dean Lister. Flynn won a decision victory to take his record to 5-0. After almost a year away from MMA, Flynn had a rematch with Lister. Flynn suffered his first MMA loss, via submission (kimura) late into the second round. Other MMA organisations His next fight was against Paul Green at "Sokol Hall Brawl 1." Flynn flattened Green and won in just 16 seconds into the first round, via rear naked choke submission. After almost two years away from MMA, Flynn returned and faced future UFC alumni and The Ultimate Fighter 3 runner-up Ed Herman. In the second round, Herman was able to pull off the submission finish. After taking 3 years off, Flynn returned against Hank Weiss. Flynn won via rear naked choke and would have a rematch just two months later, where Flynn won once again, this time via guillotine choke. The Ultimate Fighter 11 In March 2010, Flynn was announced as part of the upcoming eleventh season of The Ultimate Fighter. Flynn will be fighting at middleweight. Mixed Martial Arts record References External links * Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:American practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:King of the Cage fighters